


9:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We'll always be with one another,'' Supergirl said as she smiled.





	9:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''We'll always be with one another,'' Supergirl said as she smiled and a territorial creature attacked Reverend Amos Howell before his eyes widened.

THE END


End file.
